The New Girl
by Ashdo
Summary: Arizona/ Addison : Arizona arrives in Seattle for her last year of High school, and quickly becomes friend with the popular Addison. But soon, Arizona's feelings are getting stronger... Goodies ensue.  possible soft M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

ARIZONA

Here we are. First day in a new High School. Not that it's very unusual for me – I can thank my military father for that. After going to at least 8 different schools since I was 6, Franklin High will probably be the last one.

You could think it's easy to be the new girl when you've been used to travel so often all your life, but it's not. Each time, I can feel the same anxiety, the same fear, mixed up with a certain excitement. As I walk down the large corridors of my new high school, books in hands, I can feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest. All around me, boys are shaking hands, girls are "squeeing" and hugging, friends are getting back together, talking about their holidays in the Hamptons or God knows where. Just a crowd of strangers, of hostile yet friendly faces. My future friends, perhaps ?

I finally find my locker and starts putting my books in there. I'm about to close it and go when I hear people shouting just behind my back.

"3 weeks Mark ! You've been gone 3 fucking weeks and not once you've called, texted or even sent a fucking e-mail !"

"Addie… I've been pretty busy, and you know… I had no signal…"

" That's bullshit Mark ! You had signal ! You were in Italy, not in Botswana !"

She fiercely opens the locker next to mine, shoving her stuffs with rage, while the presumed Mark rests his elbow against the wall, besides her. I wait a little before closing mine, pricking up my ear.

"Babe, come on… you're not gonna be mad at me forever because of that, are you…"

"Maybe Mark. Maybe I'm gonna stay mad at you, maybe I could even dump you so you can start shagging around with everybody again and hang out with your fucking 'bros' all day long !"

Wow. That girl's definitely angry. I discretely turn my head to look at them a bit better. The girl is facing him and I can only see her dark red hair falling straight in her back. The boy is facing me, but he didn't notice me, obviously. He's very handsome, the perfect stereotype of the guy who's got all the girls at his feet. Tall, charming, quite hefty as well. I'm not surprised he's wearing a football jacket. He's quite the cliché, actually. I know I should leave, but I can't help myself. I want to hear what's coming next.

"Addie… stop it…" he says, grabbing her arm.

" Don't touch me."

"Addie, please !"

"Mark ! fuck off !" she answers, her voice rising. He tries to pull her towards him once again, while she struggles to push him back.

"Mark, get off m-"

"I think she really wants you to go." I blurt out, in a neutral tone. It just came out. _Maybe not a good idea to get nosy on your first day, Arizona…_

They both turn over to look at me, their eyes wide open. He stands there dumbfounded, his mouth agape, while she frowns a little, clearly surprised. It's only now that I discover that "Addie" is physically as beautiful as her boyfriend, if not more. Her features are so even, her eyes… of a deep gray shade, accentuated by the vibrant colour of her hair. I look down briefly to find looong, slender legs… and well, a great body. She's certainly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and God _knows _I've met quite my share of girls throughout the years.

She stares at me, right in the eyes, and I know I'm blushing. I couldn't say if it's because of the situation I provoked, or because someone as beautiful and – probably - popular as her has briefly acknowledged my existence…

A few seconds pass -during which I wish I was six feet under- and she eventually smiles at me and turns towards Mark, looking satisfied.

"You heard her Mark, I think that's pretty clear for everyone…"

Without saying a word and without breaking eye contact, he leaves us, astonished, before turning round the corridor.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I mumble quickly, "sometimes I just speak before thinking, I didn't want to be rude, it's none of my business I mean-"

"It's okay, you helped me actually." She answers with a smile. I feel relieved. She scans my face briefly, and adds :

"You're new here, right ? I mean, I don't remember seeing you before…"

"Yeah… It's my first day at Franklin High. I have to follow my dad wherever he goes, with his work and all…"

"Oh, that sucks…" she says, before shaking my hand.

"I'm Addison, by the way, and you are ?"

"Arizona, Arizona Robbins."

"Well nice to meet you Arizona. You're in Senior as well ?" I nod, smiling shyly, clearly intimidated by this beautiful and friendly girl.

"Okay, nice, maybe I'll se you around then ! Take care !"

With a last smile in my direction, she goes on her way along the corridor. I gaze after her, intrigued and disturbed. Well, apparently I'm not the only one staring at her since half of the students seem to turn around when she walks past them. This girl has got an aura or something, a casual elegance, a natural beauty which make her a total alien.

"Addison…" I whisper in a low voice, closing my locker with a smirk, before heading to the next class.

ADDISON

I come to sit next to Naomi and Charlotte, putting my tray down on our usual table – cheerleaders and football team's table, that is. "Athletes" stay together, as it's the case in many high schools, and like everywhere else, relationships sometimes couldn't be more superficial. But well, that's how it's supposed to be, I guess. That is why I'm sitting a few feet away from my very stupid boyfriend, right now, even though I'm obviously not talking to him – and still pretty mad at him, of course. I'm eating in silence as I'm really not in the mood to talk about the end of my disastrous holidays -when I was desperately waiting for some news from Mark- and so I let Naomi and Charlotte do the small talk. I look up, from time to time, and that's when I catch a glimpse of Arizona, carrying her tray all alone in the huge cafeteria. Immediately, I raise my hand and wave in her direction, getting suspicious stares from my two friends. Let's just say it's not usually in my habits to invite new people at "our" table, but I could really use some fresh air right now. She smiles at me and come to sit next to us at the table.

"Guys, this is Arizona, it's her first day here. Arizona, Charlotte, Naomi."

« Hi… » they answer, their tone polite but distant. That's one the things that can get irritating around here, the capacity to stay in autarky, completely shut out from the rest of the world. That's when Mark chooses to make himself noticed… in his own typical way…

"Hey Blondie ! You here again ?" he says with a smirk, leaning closer. "We met twice today, that's quite a lot for somebody I had never seen before…"

"Drop it Mark." I reply sternly without looking at him.

"So… How come you came to Franklin ?" he goes on, in a seductive tone.

"Maybe I was already here, maybe you were too busy playing football to notice I was there…"

Saying that I'm surprised by Arizona's cold answer would be the understatement of the year. In general, when Mark is wooing a girl, the girl in question always ends up batting her eyelashes and falling for him. And unfortunately, I am the living proof of that theory…

"Not possible. I always notice pretty girls." He finally adds, satisfied, making his stupid buddies whistle and laugh. I can't help but roll my eyes at that sentence. Arizona doesn't say anything, and instead turns to look at me, arching an eyebrow condescendingly. I'm glad Mark's little game is not affecting her. She really _isn't_ like every other girl.

"Where do you come from ?" I ask her, taking the floor again.

"Houston, Texas."

"Wow, the weather's gonna be different, trust me !" I laugh, taking a sip of my milk.

"I've spent a year in Alaska, so believe me, I'm not scared…"

The rest of the lunch brings a smile back to my face, as we go on discovering each other. We talk about everything and anything, but there seem to be a kind of chemistry between us. I mean, I'm a person who easily talks to everyone, but Arizona, she's something else. There's something unique and interesting about her. Naomi and Charlotte, on the other hand, spend the entire time talking about guys they met this summer. Needless to say I really _don't_ want to hear about it right now…

As the time has almost come for us to go back to classes, Mark stands up and says :

"Ladies, we're having a party at my house on Friday night, so I'm counting on you !" he leaves the tables with the others, before turning to face Arizona and me :

"Blondie, you can come too, ask Addison for the address." He winks at me, before sauntering out, as he always does. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm actually dating him. I wish I had never fallen for him in the first place, but now it's too late…

I shake my head, getting rid of those thoughts, when I realise Arizona is literally staring at me, looking ill-at-ease.

"What ?" I ask, frowning.

"You, you don't mind if I go ? 'cause I don't want you to think that I'd go because I'm interested in Mark or anything, because that's _really_ not the case, and-"

"Arizona, it's okay. Don't worry about that. He is pissed because I'm ignoring him, so he's probably going to flirt with everything that has boobs right now. I mean, even more that he usually does… So yeah, come with us, you'll meet new people. And I want you to come."

"You do ?" she asks, her eyes full of something I don't quite comprehend, like she's intimidated. I smile to reassure her.

"Yeah, of course."

She smiles back at me and we stay there looking at each other for a brief instant. Her eyes are honest and kind, and for the first time in a while, I feel like somebody's really interested in me for who I am, and not for what I represent within the school.

"Come on," I finally say, "I'll show you round for your next class before the bell rings."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to, I can ask my way around…"

"No, no that's fine. I'm happy to do it." I insist, pulling on her arm, glad to help this girl who - I have the feeling - could become a great friend.

ARIZONA

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I even saw Addison again during the English class. I couldn't help paying more attention to her than to the instructions given by Mr. Lincoln, that old, fat and bitter four-eyes standing for our teacher. Even when I tried to focus on the black board in front of me, my eyes always went back to my beautiful neighbour on the right.

When the class ends, we head out towards the parking lot, and just as I'm about to wave her goodbye, she hugs me just like she does with the others before I go back to the car where my brother's Daniel is waiting for me.

"See you tomorrow!" she shouts at me from afar before I get in the SUV.

"So… how did it go ?" he asks on our way home.

"Awesomely well!" I answer with a grin plastered on my face, the memory of a certain red-head imprinted in my mind.

ADDISON

When I finally head to my car after saying goodbye to everybody, I see Mark leaning against it, waiting for me. I heave a sigh before stopping right there, hands on my hips, scowling at him.

"What do you want…"

"I want to apologize." He answers, stepping closer. "I know I can be a jerk, and trust me I'm trying to make an effort, but sometimes I can't help myself…"

I avert my eyes, not knowing what to say, while he comes even closer to me.

"I don't wanna lose you, Addie. I'm sorry. You know you're the only one I care about." He adds before putting a lock back behind my ear. I've heard those words a hundred times before. I should know that his good resolutions will last for a few days only, and that sooner rather than later, he will go back to his old self again. But I love him. And when I see him so tender and nice, I still have the secret hope that maybe he'll be able to change for me. I finally give up and wrap my arms around him, nestling against his chest, hoping that this new year will bring me a "new" boyfriend and a new girl friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : I own nothing. This is just for fun.****

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

ARIZONA

"You wouldn't be considering to become a cheerleader, would you ?"

I look up from my chemistry book and my eyes land on Addison, sitting next to me, a lollipop in her mouth.

"Sorry, what ?" I ask, aghast, as I push my stuffs off the table to make room for her.

"No, that was just an idea. I mean you have a great body, so I thought maybe you were a cheerleader in your former school or something, but never mind." She replies as if it was the most natural thing in the world, straddling the bench with her eyes glued to mine. Her comment surprises me and I can't help but blush at it.

During the last few days, I've come to learn more about Addison, who has been more than welcoming since my arrival. That's when I discovered that she's the captain of the cheerleader team, and that she can sometimes say perfectly random and spontaneous comments about everything.

"Well, Primo, no, I wasn't in any team of any sort back in Texas, and Segundo, if you had actually seen me practicing, trust me you wouldn't ask that question…"

My answer makes her laugh, while I remember that those EP classes were synonymous for strains, broken wrists and nose bleeds. You could say I'm quite a klutz…

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering…" She stays silent for a moment, and then she asks again :

"You ready for Mark's party tonight ?"

"Ready ?"

Ready how ? Do you have to be ready…6 hours in advance for a party ?

"Dunno. Do you know what you're gonna wear ?"

"Not really… the truth is I don't have anything to wear. With the house-moving and all, I didn't really have the time to go shopping before we went to Seattle. And also I still don't know where he lives."

"You can come to my place when you're finished here if you want, you could borrow one or two things from me, and then we could go together."

"Yeah, that'd be great !" I answer straight away, a smile spreading on my face.

"Yay. Meet me in the lobby at 4 ok ? See you then !" she winks at me, her lollipop still in place, before leaving towards Naomi and Charlotte, briefly nodding in my direction. Can it be 4 already ?

"Mum, I'm hooome !" Addison shouts while closing the front door behind us. I slowly enter the house, not knowing where to look. I had guessed Addison came from a wealthy family judging from her clothes and all, but I didn't expect _that. _The entrance hall is as big as my living room, with really high ceilings and a grand piano in the middle. Quite impressive. She leads me to the kitchen, apparently looking for her mother, but there's no response.

"Guess she's not there… that's a good point." She says opening the huge aluminium fridge.

"You wanna drink something ? Coke ? Fruit juice?"

"You don't get on well with your mother, do you?" I ask, my eyes scanning once again the very well furnished room.

She turns over and look at me, a diet coke can in her hand.

"Let's just say we're not the best friends in the world. It's usually not seventh heaven at the Montgomery's…"

"Oh… and with your dad ?"

"He's rarely home. Always away for work, probably shagging around with the entire world… So it's mainly just my mother, my brother and me. And since my brother is a jerk…" she answers, laughing half-heartedly. Maybe that's the proof Money can't buy happiness.

After eating and drinking a bit, we walk upstairs and she leads me to her bedroom, and once again it looks like it just came out of an Interior design magazine.

"Your house is absolutely amazing." I say as I enter the room.

"Thanks."

She smiles at me and opens a huge closet that stands as a wardrobe. She wiggles her eyebrows, amused, while I stay totally dumbfounded in front of the biggest collection of designer clothes I've ever seen.

"Let the makeover begin !"

After trying on a least twenty different outfits – all of them absolutely gorgeous in my opinion – Addison finally give her approval about one of them. Even if she's 4inches taller than me, the fact that she's really thin makes most of the clothes perfect for me too. So here I am, wearing grey skinny jeans and a black V neck top, highlighting – I quote – "my legs and my boobs", according to Addison. I look at myself in the mirror, quite satisfied with what I see, turning over and over. When I look back at her, she's in her underwear, deep in thoughts in front of the wardrobe. I gulp and avert my gaze, not knowing what to do, clearly not indifferent to the view. I start pacing around in the room as I fake being interesting in everything and anything. I finally wait for her to get ready and sit on her bed. That's when she takes off her bra, her back to me, and reaches for a backless top before she starts putting in on. I blush as I catch a quick glimpse of the swell of her breast for a quarter of second.

"Can you tie it up for me, please ?" she asks, and I get closer to do so. I tie it up behind her neck as she holds her hair up. I can't help but gaze at her bare back, the skin there perfectly smooth and even.

Then she turns to the mirror, and asks my opinion.

"You look stunning." I tell her, cheerful. I'm lying though. If I really told her what I think, I would have said I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life.

ADDISON

As soon as I park my car before Mark's house, we can hear music blasting. A few people are crowding on the porch, in front of the house, paper cups in hands. The party has clearly begun already. I push Arizona up the small path as we approach. I'm glad I helped Arizona get dressed when I notice all the boys are literally staring at us.

"Hi guys" I say confidently as we elbow our way into the crowd to get in, whereas Arizona just nods at them, clearly not at ease with all the attention. Just as we walk in, I catch sight of Mark talking with two friends and I join them and kiss him. We've been on cloud nine since we fought on the first day. Mark's been totally adorable since the incident. I cherish those moments, though, because deep inside, I know it may not last very long.

"Blondie, I'm glad you came." He tells Arizona, seductively.

"Thanks for inviting me." She answers coldly enough. "I'm gonna get something to drink, d'you want something Addison?"

"Yeah, some fruit punch, please. thanks!"

As she steps away, Mark pulls me towards him and whistles for attention.

"Guys, my woman's here ! So let's get the party started !"

I can't help laughing, as the whole football team starts to "Wooo!".

Two hours later, the party is in full swing. At least fifty people are crowding the first floor, most of them dancing hysterically to the music at full blast, the others drinking or eating near the buffet, or even heavily kissing against the walls. After 5 or 6 drinks, I feel really dizzy and euphoric, laughing about anything, and notably to Mark's friends' kinky jokes. I keep an eye on Arizona, who I guess doesn't know a lot of people here after only a week. She seems to have fun though, sympathizing with a great deal of people. A bit jealous, I grab her arm and pull her towards the dance floor, while Mark heads to the garden for another beer pong game. The smile plastered on her face and the glossy aspect of her eyes tell me she drank at least as much as I did. I put my hands on her hips and our bodies start swaying together to the rhythm. The crowd is such, everybody bumps into each other, making us laugh even more. Unsteady on her feet, she wraps her arms behind my neck and cling on to me, while I strive to stand still on my heels. I've known her for a week only, but it's like I have a deep connection with her. I indulge in the moment, our uninhibited bodies rubbing against each other with an extreme complicity.

The bumping goes on and after almost falling again, I take her hand and guide her towards the garden, hoping we'll get to see the beer pong game. My euphoria doesn't last long however, because as I arrive in the garden, I see Mark drinking tequila right from a girl's navel –literally-, lying on the ping pong table. I drop her hand and rush towards Mark, infuriated, my anger emphasized by all the alcohol running through my veins.

"You're having fun?" I snap at him, probably screaming, making his friends shut up.

"Addie ! Sweety, you're having a good time ?" Mark asks me, as if nothing happened.

"Are you freaking kidding me ? Am I having a good time ? Just look at you, licking the bodies of all the girls around you !"

My reaction makes him laugh. Well, that's pretty unexpected. And when I say "laugh", I mean he's literally doubled up with laughter. I know he's drunk, but still.

"Oh you think this is funny ?"

"Relax Addison, chill out. Everybody's having fun, it's no big deal."

"Because you'd be having fun if I was making out with everybody ?"

"You wanna know ? I don't fucking care, okay ? Make out with whoever you want, Boy, girl, I don't give a shit !"

More than pissing me off even more, his words hurt me. That's it. Sweet, adorable Mark is gone again. _'I don't fucking care, okay ?'_ His words resonate in my head, making me sick. Right now, I really feel alone, the whole world around me, threatening. Whereas his buddies are torn between shock and laughter, I turn over and look at Arizona, just a few meters behind me. Her eyes are full with empathy. _'Make out with whoever you want, Boy, girl, I don't give a shit !' _We'll see if is doesn't give a shit. In the twinkling of a eye, I find myself standing before Arizona and I kiss her, my hands grabbing her face. This is so impulsive, I hope she won't be mad and won't reject me. However, our mutual very drunken state makes me think she won't resent me for it. And indeed, after the initial surprise, I feel her reciprocate. Next to us, Mark's friends start to whistle and groan with appreciation. I can't see him but I'm pretty sure he's standing totally dumbstruck just behind. I feel Arizona pull me towards her, her hands on my hips, and I deepen the kiss, my lips parting slowly. She quickly understands where I'm heading, since I feel her tongue gliding against mine.

"Wooooooo ! Go girls ! Yeaah !" I hear them say, probably satisfied with the little show we're putting on. Soon, however, I don't think about Mark anymore, nore do I think about the revenge, but I simply enjoy the moment, feeling like I'm being really appreciated, for once.

ARIZONA

As Mark utters those awful words, I can't help but feel heart-broken for her. I know she really loves him, so seeing him being so disdainful towards their relationship goes beyond my understanding. And how can someone do that to a girl like Addison ? She's every guy's fantasy, for fuck's sake ! That's just cruel ! If only she could get over him and find someone who could truly love her. She turns to look at me, her face crestfallen, tears welling up in her eyes. I look back at her, not knowing what to say. She's so beautiful tonight, how can he play with her like that ? Suddenly her lips are on mine and I can't think anymore. I know she's only doing it to piss him off, but the fact that she chose to kiss me instead of one of his friends touches me. Contrary to Mark, I'm aware of the chance I have right now, and I'm planning on making the most of it. I pull her towards me, my hands on her hips, and our tongues find each other. Everything gets blurry. The cries, the noise, everything is fading away. I'm melting in the kiss, feeling in a perfect adequacy with her. All I'm aware of is my hands caressing and slender waist, and her mouth doing wonders against mine. When she breaks the kiss and takes my hand, leading me inside, I have no idea how long it might have lasted. 20 seconds ? A minute ? We reach the door, tottering, and she finally shouts at him :

"Fuck you Mark ! I'm gonna make out some more inside !"

She comes in, putting a hand on her mouth, before rushing inside the bathroom, crying. I don't know what to do. Follow her ? Wait ? A few minutes later, I finally make up my mind and knocks lightly on the door. No answer.

"Addison, it's me. Arizona…"

The door opens slowly and I get inside quickly. Addison is sitting on the floor with tears-strained cheeks, her back resting on the wall. I come closer and kneel before her, wiping away the make up behind her eyes. She smiles slightly at my gesture, and look up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispers sniffling, her eyes riveted on the tiled floor.

"For what ?" I ask concerned, sitting next to her on the floor.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like that. And for ruining the party, also."

"I'm happy you let me see you like this… and I'd rather be here with you than out there with the others."

She smiles again without looking up, and I take her hand in mine, to show her I care and I'm here for her.

"And also I'm sorry I kissed you like this in front of everyone, I mean, I put you in a delicate situation without asking you first, I shouldn't have…"

"Hey" I whisper, my hand on her chin to make her look at me. "Don't be sorry for that. At least you made sure everybody knows me now… I won't just be the "new girl" anymore, I'll be the 'new girl who kissed Addison Montgomery, the hottest girl in High School' and everybody will envy me." I say, hoping to bring a smile back on her face. And as I expected, she smiles again, a bit more this time. I chuckle and avert my eyes, as I add :

"And also, you're a very good kisser…"

I hear her laugh at my comment.

"Thanks" she says, wiping her teary eyes the best she can.

Still hand in hand, none of us says anything during a few minutes, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Fuck…" she blurts out suddenly, raising her head.

"What ?"

"I'm supposed to sleep here. But I can't, I just… I can't stay here."

"My brother is gonna pick me up, we can drive you home if you want."

"I don't want to bother you and your brother…"

"It's okay, don't worry. After everything you've done for me this past week, it's only fair. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She smiles and hesitates for an instant, before accepting the proposition.

"Thank you for being here." She tells me sincerely, looking me straight in the eyes. With one hand, she grabs my chin and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. I could get used to it, definitely…

"Come on, let's call your brother and get out of here. This party sucks anyway" she says as she gets up and helps me do the same.

She checks herself one more time in the mirror, straightening her clothes and wiping the last traces of make up. She exhales deeply before opening the door. We head out silently, getting a few curious stares on the way. Addison still manages to smile as if to protect herself, looking confident, not letting her true feelings show. It's only once we've entered the car that she lets the mask fall, sadness written all over her face.

That night, when I finally go to bed, nestled in the covers, I don't manage to sleep right away. Although I'm tired and drunk, although my brain and all my body feel numb, I can't stop thinking about Addison. I remember the moment we spent at her place. I see her taking her clothes off in front of. I see her bare back, the swell of her breast. I remember our little dancing session in the middle of the living room at Mark's, her hands on my hips, mine around her neck. I remember her blissful smile as we almost tumbled on each other with each new step. I toss in my bed, turning over and over. I close my eyes and remember our kiss in the garden. I can still feel my lips tingling from the sensation. I shudder. That's when I realise it's already too late. Whether I admit it or not, what I feel for Addison is definitely much more than friendship.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read :). Comments are greatly appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot :). So here's another chapter. I haven't re-read it (I was in a lazy mood) so I apologize in advance if there're any mistakes...

ps : I haven't seen "Valentine" (I hate horror movies) . I used this one just to give a nod to Jessica Capshaw, who plays in it ^^. So, sorry if it's not the same plot AT ALL (and it probably isn't)

* * *

**C****hapter III**

ARIZONA

After the party, I don't hear from Addison for a little while. I see her at school now and then, but she only says 'Hi', or worse, barely nods and smiles. Her behaviour hurt me at first. After what we had been through at Mark's, after being this close to her, I thought I had earned the right to receive more than a simple 'Hi' from her. However, after observing her for a few days, I quickly noticed I was not the only one with that treatment. Charlotte and Naomi, her best friends, were also let behind, and Mark were apparently dead to her. Total ignorance. One day at lunch, as I'm revising for my first test in Maths, I can't help being distracted by her presence a few meters from me. She sitting there, all alone at a table, her back hunched, her stare blank, looking tired. She looks like the shell of herself. I cast a glance at the usual table where all her friends are sitting. They're all laughing and talking gaily. Only Naomi is having a quick concerned look at Addison from time to time, but she doesn't do anything about it either. Fuck Maths. In a swift motion, I close my book, take up my tray and approach her slowly. When I get at her sides, I softly lay my tray next to hers, waiting for a reaction. She looks up at me, obviously surprised, and my heart skips a beat as she smiles at me, looking happy that I'm here. Relieved, I sit down without a word and smile bacl at her shyly. None of us dares to say something for a few seconds, but I eventually breaks the silence, a bit hesitant :

"I'm sorry, maybe you'd rather be alone, I'll leave…"

I start standing up but she prevents me from doing it, her hand on my arm.

"No, please stay. I'm glad you came."

So I sit down, again. I can feel she's about to say something but doesn't what where to starts, so I wait patiently :

"I…I know I haven't been very nice to you so past few days. I mean, you've so great to me at the party and now all I seem to know how to do is to avoid you, as I do with all the others. Because, I swear Arizona, it's- it's not against you. It's just… I feel… My life is a mess those days, with Mark, my family… I know I shouldn't do that, but I just stay alone, moping all day. I don't do it intentionally, and I'm really sorry if I hurt you or anything, I didn't want to..."

Now that I'm so close, I can notice dark circles under her eyes, the weariness in her voice, the pain reflecting in each and every word she utters. And suddenly I feel guilty to have been so blind at the beginning, to have taken this so personally.

"It's okay." I respond, understanding. "I'm sorry for you and Mark… and your parents… can I do something ?"

She chuckles lightly. "If you have the remedy to heal broken hearts, just tell me."

An idea pops in my head.

"Not the remedy, no, but something to cheer you up a little, maybe." I smile and she frowns, curious.

"You don't have to accept, but I'm alone at home with my brother Daniel this week, so maybe you could come at my place, we'll watch a movie or something. I'll cook for you. You could spend the night also, if you want, to… you know… get some fresh air…"

She seems surprised. She doesn't say anything, she just smiles, looking incredulous. I start to panic, thinking maybe It was too much. After all, I've known her for two weeks, I mean maybe it's too soon to invite her to stay the night, is it ? Is there like a rule, that says when you can start invite friends for dinner, or to watch a movie or something ? _Shut up Arizona, you're rambling in your head again…_

I shake my head, coming back to reality, and then she tells me :

"You're an angel or something ?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know, I mean every time I feel bad, you come with your smile and your little dimples, and you just… make it all better, without even knowing it."

"Oh." I answer, taken aback.

She then smiles, a real smile this time, revealing her teeth ; her beautiful, white teeth…

"I'd love to come to yours. Tonight, would it be ok?"

"To-tonight's great. Tonight's…awesome ! Come around 7 o'clock, I you want."

The bell rings, cutting short our conservation. Since my test is in 5minutes, I hurry a little and leave her here in the cafeteria, a smile on my face. The dimpled smile.

"See you tonight !"

_Addison Montgomery noticed my dimples_, I realise on my way. _Yay !_

ADDISON

I slam the door closed as I come home after school, hoping to get the attention of anybody that might be here. With my father working away, my mother always busy attending diners and brunches, and my brother who's half of the time in his frat house, I quite often find myself alone at home all day and evening, sometimes a few days in a row. Today seems to be a exception though, since as soon as a come in, my mother appears in the entrance hall.

"Addison Kathleen Montgomery, how many times will I have to tell you not to shut that door !"

Without even looking at her, I start walking up the stairs. Blasé, I ask :

"You here tonight ?"

"Darling, you do know that Thursday night is Bridge Night at the club !"

_Riiiight. __Bridge Night, of course. How silly you are, Addiso_n, I think, laughing half-heartedly.

"Your brother won't be home either. You should invite a friend, it will keep you busy."

"No, actually, I'll be staying at a friend's tonight." I snap at her, and she turns over immediately, apparently intrigued.

"Really? At Naomi's, or Charlotte's ?"

"No, she's a new friend, Arizona. You don't know her."

"For Christ's sake ! Arizona ! What a curious name !" She cries out, between laughter and dread.

I roll my eyes at her as I continue my ascension, but she doesn't let it go yet :

"She must be very nice, though. I'd like to see her."

"I don't think you'd like her." I tell her, once I've reached the first floor.

"And why is that ?" I hear from afar as I close my bedroom door. I answer her in my head :

_Because she's beautiful, honest and she cares about others. She's everything you're not._

It's 7 :10 pm when I arrive outside her house, my bag dangling from my arm. I walk down the path leading to what I would call a typical suburban American house. By the window, I can make out blond hair in the living room. I guess I'm at the right place. I know at the door and she opens the door almost immediately, a huge smile on her face. At least one person is happy to see me. She invites me in, taking off my jacket and grabbing my bag, as I enter the lounge. The decoration is sober yet cosy, and family pictures are scattered everywhere. On the wall in front of me stands a traditional family portrait. The Robbins, a blond and blue-eyed family. The two parents, a boy and a girl. The perfect family.

"I know it's a lot smaller than you house, but we like it here." She tells me as I scan the room.

"No, it's perfect. It's just… your family seems so… happy."

I can sense she doesn't quite know how to respond to that, probably because of my own familial situation, but the silence is broken when a tall blond guy comes into the room.

"Hey, I'm Dan, Arizona's brother." He says, shaking my hand and smiling. The family resemblance is striking. The same ton of the voice, the same gestures, the same dimpled smile…

"Hi, I'm Addison, nice to meet you." Our eyes lock for a few seconds, but he averts his gaze quickly towards Arizona :

"So I'll leave you too then, I'm going to Mathew's. I'll probably be home late. There's pizza in the fridge if you want."

He's about to go, and he turns over one last time :

"Have fun !"

As I hear the door being shut, I smile and say :

"He's cute…"

She frozes and her smile fades for a second, before I add :

"You look like him a lot." I see her blush at my comment. Am I flirting with her ?

"Oh erm… thanks."

I sit on the couch, making myself at home.

"I'd like to say the same to you, but I've never seen your brother." She answers, sitting down next to me.

"I won't let him meet you. He's a jerk, like I said."

My brother is handsome. Very handsome, in fact. I know that. And for some reasons I don't quite comprehend, I want to be the only Montgomery she might be interested in. I put my hand on her thigh and squeeze briefly, as I add :

"Anyway, you'd be too good for him."

She looks at me weirdly, her face serious. It's rare to see her that serious. She's almost always smiling. My eyes land on hers, and I notice how blue they are. I mean, I have blue eyes myself, but hers are… very blue. She's really beautiful. Well, I've always thought she was pretty, because she is, obviously, but… wait, you're talking about Arizona, Addison. A _girl_. Since when do I find a girl "really beautiful" ?

Before I can go too far in my own internal monologue, her voice comes breaking the palpable tension :

"Pizza ?"

ARIZONA

I leave Addison and head towards the kitchen, to heat up some slices of pizza in the microwave. This night's gonna be… weird. Or tense, more than weird. Well, tense from my point of view, of course… Addison likes guys. Men. But it might get tense for her as well if I don't control myself a bit more. Example : I'm sure she noticed my crestfallen face when she mentioned my brother was cute. He is, cute. But nothing would be more heart-wrenching than to see Addison going out with my brother after Mark's fiasco. He sure would be nice to her. But it's painful enough to see her with a guy, I can't even begin to imagine what it would do to me if she went out with my very own brother. Anyway, was I dreaming or did she indirectly say that I was cute ? I must have become red as a beetroot… I'm imagining things. It was totally innocent. She likes boys. BOYS !

"So, that pizza ?"

I'm startled and I turn over quickly, finding Addison really close to me. So close I can smell her perfume. I take a step back, not wanting to tempt the Devil.

"One minute left."

She steps a bit closer while looking at the kitchen around her. She rests her elbows on the countertop, facing me. She asks playfully :

"So, what movie are you gonna make me see ?"

"You can choose whatever you want, your desire will be mine."

A smirk appears on her face and she raises an eyebrow :

"Oh really?"

She comes closer, O-so-slowly, the smile on her face wider and wider as I feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, and she stops a few centimetres away from me :

"We'll see what you've got…"

And with that, she turns on her heels and walk away towards the living room. I can't help but sigh with relief.

When I come back with slices of hot pizza in a plate, I see her hand me a dvd, smiling. Valentine. Super… She probably notice that I'm not really enthusiast because her smile fades away.

"What, you don't like this movie ?"

"Well…I've never seen it. It's from Daniel's collection, but I have to say horror movies are not really my thing…"

"Oh ! Come on, please ! At least it will really make me think of something else."

She uses her charms on me. As soon as I see her big supplicant eyes, I know I won't resist very long.

"You said, I quote : "Your desire will be mine". And if you're scared tonight, I'll be right by your side."

Oh God. I had almost forgotten she'd be spending the night here too. Almost forgotten I'd share my bed with her…

"Alright." I finally say. "But it's really because it's you."

This sentence, almost cliché, could not have been truer right now.

ADDISON

My eyes don't leave the screen, while my hand manoeuvres between my mouth and the plate . It's been maybe 20minutes since it started but I'm already really engrossed in the movie. I like horror movies. For the adrenaline maybe, but more than scaring me, they usually make me laugh. The classics at least, I'm not talking about the creepy ones from Japan. No, I'm talking about the good old American turkeys, where the blonde cheerleader is always the first to die, and where the nerdy guy, not handsome but clever, ends up alive.

I turn my head briefly towards Arizona, who is prostrate on the couch next to me, her eyes wide open. Maybe five minutes later, when the blonde gets killed, I feel Arizona startle beside me and muffle a shriek. I can't help but laugh. Poor Arizona, if we actually were in that movie, I'm pretty sure she'll be the first one on the killer's list. But who knows, I am the cheerleader, after all… When the killer comes back unexpectedly a few minutes later, I feel her take my hand, squeezing as tight as she can. It's a miracle if my hand still gets enough blood supply.

"Arizona, you okay?"

"I'm okay…I'm…fine." She answers in a low voice, her ton betraying her. My hand stays in her firm grip.

"Fuck's sake!" she cries out only a moment after that, cringing and closing her eyes as one of the heroes gets his head cut off.

I pull her close on my side and slide an arm around her. She lays her head on my shoulder, our fingers intertwined. Little by little, I feel her breathing slow down, but her pulse rate remains fast. Soon enough, I'm not paying too much attention to the movie and focus my attention on Arizona, my thumb stroking the back of her hand lightly. If only it could always be so simple, so tender. With my parents that are never home and the shitty situation with mark, just to be nestled against somebody who cares about me is enough to warm my heart. I feel her move from my shoulder before she lays her head on my lap. My free hand finds her hair, as I stroke her golden locks gently and feel her relax even more. We spend the rest of the movie like this, indulging in that new found proximity.

As the closing credits appear on screen, I ask with sarcasm :

"So, you liked it, didn't you ?"

"It was awful… the second half of the movie was nicer, though." She answers with a smile, looking at me, still on my lap. I smile back at her, and say :

"Yep. Definitely."

ARIZONA

As another character dies suddenly under the knife of the killer, I can't repress the cry that comes out of my mouth. I grab her hand, so as to make sure I'm not alone on that couch. How can somebody like horror movies ? The film started, like, thirty minutes ago and it's still too much. Fortunately, Addison is kind enough to let me crush her hand to a pulp without saying anything. After asking me if I was okay, she pulls me towards her and I sigh as I lay my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes for a moment, inhaling her sweet scent, feeling lulled by the gentle strokes of her thumb on my hand. I relax as minutes pass, focusing on her instead of the movie, and when I feel my nape getting stiffer, I change our position and make my head rest directly on her lap. Her hand finds its way into my hair, grazing my scalp slowly, divinely. My eyes close on their own accord, as I revel in the sensation of this impromptu massage. I swear if the screaming had not been so persistent throughout the movie, I could have fallen asleep right there.

The film over, I look up at her as we share our impressions on the movie. She keeps on doing stuffs in my hair, smiling at me. She seems so happy compared to the past week, it almost feels like a miracle.

It's getting really dark outside and inside, but we stay there in the dimness for a few minutes, not daring to move, enjoying the silence and the shared complicity. In my wildest dreams, I would put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her towards me until ours lips meet again, but I'm not that brave, so I just sit up and switch the light on. I laugh as I see her blink from that sudden new found luminosity, and as ours eyes get used to it, I take her hand and pull her out of the couch.

"So, what are your plans now, you know… to cheer me up ?" she asks as we bring our plates back to the kitchen.

I take a quick glance at the wall clock. 22:03.

"Well, it's getting late. I propose we continue in my bedroom." I reply casually, without really thinking. However, I see her look at me with a Machiavellian smile and I suddenly understand my innuendo…

"You're getting really bold, Miss Robbins…" she says with a wink as she walks past me towards the stairs.

"Don't that I am _that_ easy…"

I can't stop blushing and smiling as I watch her disappear upstairs.

ADDISON

I push her bedroom door open and I'm not really surprised to find a warm and cosy room, mainly pink and white. In the middle stands a double bed, looking really comfy and almost fluffy. Without a second thought, I jump on it, landing on my stomach, my head against the quilt. I hear her enter behind me, as she starts laughing, probably mocking my position. I take a look over my shoulder, barely lifting my head. She closes the door, staring at me and grinning, her eyes rolling.

"Come here, instead of judging me!" I say jokingly, patting the quilt beside me.

She throws herself on the bed too, and we lay side by side, turning around so that we can lay on our back. I put my arms behind my head, my eyes riveted towards the ceiling.

"I like it here."

"Thanks."

"It's… warm. It feels good."

"You're welcome here whenever you want." She says, her hand poking my thigh lightly.

"You're sweet." I turn towards her, laying on my side, and she does the same. Our eyes scrutinize each other for a while, while we sent the other shy smiles, now and then. It's so nice to be able to stay silent with somebody without feeling awkward. It's rare, actually, especially after knowing somebody for such a short amount of time. It's something I really cherish with Arizona. This sheer simplicity, this connection beyond words. With Mark, we never did this, just enjoying the fact of being together in silence. Either he was joking, or talking about his 'bros', or about football, and I would talk about high school… or either we were kissing –the kisses leading inevitably to sex, most of the time. I realise my relation with Mark is superficial. I mean _was_. Fuck, why did I have to think about Mark and ruin the moment ?

"Addie ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah… I… I was just thinking about Mark. Don't know why. But bad thoughts…"

With her hand, she tucks a lock back behind my ear, and then that same hand lingers on my cheek for a moment. My own hand lands on hers, and we stays like that for a while, without saying anything. Because sometimes, words aren't really necessary…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

ARIZONA

When I hear the bell ring at the end of the class, I head towards the gymnasium – like I've been doing every Thursday afternoon for a bit more than a month now. I push the door open discretely, as the loud music fills my ears and resonates on the high ceiling. I make my way up the bleachers and sit, scanning the room before me. On the court, a squadron of ruddy-cheeked and panting cheerleaders. They're all in line, except for the one facing them, her back to me : Addison. It's been several weeks now that each Thursday, I stand there agape, enjoying the sight. Enjoying the graceful movements of those slender and fit bodies, dancing to the rhythm of the song. But obviously, my gaze is riveted on one of them only. I stare, amazed, at those gorgeous legs, at those slim arms raised above her head, at those auburn hair flitting in her back. Every week, the same sight, and every week I stand more dumbfounded by that show offered to my eyes. When the training is over a few minutes later, they finally walk in small groups towards the locker room. I catch a glimpse of Naomi and Charlotte who seem to have spotted me, and are probably talking about me right now. Gossip time. Addison reaches them as she downs her water bottle with large gulps. Noami nods in my direction, and there she notices me.

A smile, a wave of the hand and a few seconds later, I see her scurry towards me, and climb the bleachers row after row.

"Hey !" she says breathless, sitting next to me. "You've been here long?"

"Enough to see you display your talent !" I answer with a charming smile. She bursts out laughing.

"My ass… we're rehearsing the steps for the next football championship. But it's in a month so, for now it's a bit chaotic…"

Her cheeks are flushed, the skin on her chest and arms is more glistening than usually and her hair are tied up in a messy ponytail, but still, she looks stunning…

"Give me ten minutes, I'll take a shower because I'm all sweaty right now… and then we'll go eat something, okay?"

"Yeah, awesome."

She smiles and give me a quick peck on the cheek before rushing down the bleachers and disappearing into the locker room. In ten minutes, like every Thursday, I'll see her come out of it fresh as a daisy, her hair damp and smelling like flowers, perfectly hugged in her overly expensive clothes. And like every Thursday, I'll keep my feelings to myself, striving not to throw myself at her, and not to hang on her every word.

ADDISON

"What do you think of Derek?"

"What ? Wait, I thought you were still in love with Mark, and now you're talking about Derek, Mark's friend…?" she answers frowning, swirling her spoon in her hot chocolate. I grab a bite of my cupcake.

"Not for me, moron." I say jokingly. "For you ! What do YOU think of Derek?"

She chuckles lightly, lowering her eyes, before she takes a large gulp, looking intimidated.

"You wanna set me up with someone now ?"

"Arizona… instead of beating about the bush, you could just answer my question…"

"And you could answer mine !"

I pout, looking blasé, before I smile :

"Well, yeah, maybe I'm trying to set you up with him, or maybe I'm just curious to know what is in this little head of yours !"

She sighs, defeated :

"I don't really know him but… he seems nice."

"And… ?"

"And what ?"

"And… he's cute, isn't he?"

"Addison…" she rolls her eyes.

"What ? It's true, isn't it ?"

"Okay, yes, he's cute, maybe. But I don't care, I'm not interested. Happy ?"

"Okay, you're not fun…" I answer, faking a pout again.

"Why do you want to set me up with him anyway ? Is that so horrible to be single ? Am I that pathetic ?"

I laugh and lean towards her above the table, looking straight in her eyes.

"No… but maybe, I say "maybe", if _you_ had been interested, _he _would have been interested too…"

"No way, Derek ?"

"Yep." I nod, and then slowly, with seductive eyes, I add :

"According to Charlotte, he might have talked about you with Cooper, who said, I quote, that he found the new girl '_Very_ cute'."

I see her blush a little, while sipping her hot chocolate.

"He said 'very cute' ?"

"What ? Is that so hard to believe ?"

"I dunno. A bit."

"Stop it Ari. You're _hot_, you could have whoever you want. If I was a guy, I'm sure you'd be my type."

I look up at her when I hear her choke on her drink, almost spilling the chocolate back in her cup. I burst out laughing right away.

"_This_, is not funny…" she snaps, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Oh yes, it is."

ADDISON

cos (a+b) = cos a cos b - sin a sin b. _damn._

cos 2a = cos² a – sin² a = 2 cos² a –1 = 1- 2 sin² a. _WTF ?_

I grit my teeth and almost rip the page of the book out. I hate Maths. And when I say 'hate', it's kind of an understatement. But sometimes, life is so cruel that you found yourself revising fucking Maths on a Wednesday afternoon, when you could be anywhere, doing… well, pretty much anything. Anything would be better than that. This is utmost torture. Frenetically, I tap my pen on my exercise book, looking for a distraction. So much, that a few moments later, I see the guy on my left staring at me.

"Sorry" I whisper, before nibbling the pen, frantically. I look back at my book, my glasses perched on my nose.

"Hey !" I hear being whispered in my ear, as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I lift my head, and my eyes plunge into big blue ones.

"Hey !" I answer, enthusiastically, as if God himself had answered my non existent prayers. She comes and sits next to me, on a vacant chair.

"What are you doing here ? I've never seen you in the library before, especially on a Wednesday afternoon."

Instead of answering, I show her the textbook.

"Oh." She says, rising her eyebrows, looking compassionate.

"Right…"

The guy on my left starts scowling at us again, and I understand that our little chit chat is not really pleasing him…

"Come on, let's get out of here for a bit…"

I pull her by the arm between the shelves of books, away from the others.

"I can't work anymore. I'm so glad you showed up, it was starting to drive me nuts…"

"When is your test, tomorrow ?"

"Yeah. It's awful, I don't understand any of those formula. I think tomorrow's gonna be fun…" I say, chuckling half-heartedly.

"I can help you. If you want."

I look at her, surprised.

"You'd do that ? I mean, that'd be really nice but I don't want to bother you…"

"No it's okay. I have nothing left to do, I was heading home actually. Plus, I'm not too bad at Maths, so yeah, I can help."

"If you say that, it means you must be a little genius." I tell her, smiling, as I know she tends to be quite modest. She blushes at my comment and rolls her eyes.

"Great ! So, we can go to my place ? I don't think the guy at my table would bear the two of us sitting next to him…"

ARIZONA

"Ok, so when you get this, you can simplify here."

"Yeah…"

"But you have to put brackets, otherwise, it doesn't mean the same thing."

"Hum…"

"And now, you find the cosine. Since you know the hypotenuse…"

I write it down on the exercise book to show her, but when I look up, she's not looking at it, but at me instead. I laugh.

"Addison ? Are you paying any attention?"

"Yes, yes I am. Sorry."

"Ok, so, what's the cosine ?"

Instead of taking the pen I'm handing her, she stays still, smirking. I rise an eyebrow, waiting for her to say or do something.

"What do I get if I found out ?"

I laugh, flabbergasted. "What do you mean 'what do I get' ? The great satisfaction of solving the problem !"

"Na, it sucks… I need something to motivate me."

"What are you thinking of, then ?"

"I don't know…" She stares at me intensely. I gulp silently, melting in those grey eyes.

"Whatever, just say it." I tell her, challenging her to do so. I know I can't say 'no' to her, anyway…

"If I win, I mean, if I find the answer, I'll have the right to ask you personal questions."

"Ok, but one question for one good solution."

"That's a deal."

A few minutes later, she hands me the exercise book. I check the answer quickly. Correct. _Crap._

"So ?" she asks, with a smug grin on her face.

"So… ask me something."

She ponders the possibilities for a moment, and asks :

"Did you have a boyfriend before you came here ? I mean in Texas ?"

"No. So, another exercise, then."

"What ? That's all ?"

"I said : one question = one good solution. So yeah, another exercise for you Miss Montgomery…"

This little game was probably the best solution to make Addison progress in Maths. She was neatly more concentrated than before, and more than that, she solved every new exercise with more facility than for the previous one. That's why the questions went on quickly, one after the other.

"And in Alaska ?"

"No."

…

"And, erm… in another state ?"

"No."

"What, you've never had a boyfriend ?"

"One question only, I said !"

…

"So, I'll ask you again. You've never had a boyfriend ?"

"No."

…

"But, that's weird I mean, there surely were some guys who'd asked you to go out with them, right?"

"Well, yeah… but I was never really interested."

…

"You've kissed a guy before, right ? I mean, I'm not the first person you've kissed, am I ?"

Her question makes me laugh.

"I kissed some guys, during some parties… but… I dunno."

"You didn't fancy them enough to go out with them, that's it ?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

…

« Maybe I can help you. What's your type ? »

Now, her question makes me blush. _God, Addison, if only you knew…_

"I don't really know. It's a feeling, you know? There must be some chemistry. When you love somebody, sometimes you can't even say why. You love them, that's all."

"Yeah, that's right… does it mean you've ever been in love ?"

"Ok, next exercise…"

…

"You've never told them you loved them ?"

"No."

"Why ?"

"It's just always… too complicated."

"You're into someone, these days ?"

Her question takes me by surprise. I look up, and once again, her eyes are plunged into mine. Her face is serious. She's waiting, but I don't know what to say. My mouth hangs open, nothing comes out. At this exact same instant, somebody rushes into the bedroom.

"Addison, darling ?"

A very well dressed woman in her forties stands by the door, with died blond hair. It's a very beautiful woman, and the family resemblance is not too difficult to notice…

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company…"

"Yeah… You could knock, first." Addison tells her coldly.

"Aren't you not going to introduce me to your friend ?"

"Arizona, this is my mother. Mum, this is Arizona."

I stand up and go shake her hand, a bit intimidated.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Montgomery."

"So, this is the famous Arizona ! We've heard a lot about you ! And trust me, it's not often we hear about Addison's life in general…"

I turn my head towards Addison and see her rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Addison, diner will be ready in half an hour. Arizona, you're welcome to eat diner with us if you want."

"Oh, that's kind of you, but I have to go home. I was supposed to come back early this afternoon, so…"

"It's all right. Another time, maybe. See you then."

"Yeah, bye…" I barely have the time to answer before she closes the door behind her.

A few seconds of silence later, Addison eventually speaks :

"Ok, so, you just met Cruella."

I smile, repressing a laugh.

"She doesn't look that awful…"

"No, but you've seen her on a good day, and behind the 'I-behave-myself-we-have-guests' mask…"

"I see…"

"Thanks for helping me, anyway. I think it'll be ok tomorrow. If I pass, I'll buy you a drink."

"Ok ! You kind of owe me that, after the great inquisition I had to bear…"

"Yeah, about that, you never answered the last question."

I grab my bag and stuffs and quickly give her a peck on the cheek, before heading towards the door, with a sly smile on my face.

"See you tomorrow, Addie."


End file.
